


总裁大人的冥王男友

by Dajizhuazi



Category: heshang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajizhuazi/pseuds/Dajizhuazi
Relationships: 何尚 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	总裁大人的冥王男友

何九华把CC推倒在泗郦渡河畔的绿坪上，就势一下趴附在人身上，塌陷绵柔的衣料覆描出他精干有致的腰线，紧紧贴合在CC腰侧，而CC柔软的身体正好紧挨住细嫩的草芽，绵绵软软，方便了这场性事的进行。

何九华没等CC反驳，双手从人胯间一路巡游而上，搓弄过未惊醒的阴茎，乳尖和唇瓣，而后一把钳制住人光洁的手腕高举过头顶，随后坏心眼似得舔弄了人耳垂一口，惹得身下人两股一颤，胯间火热的物件连同磨蹭挑逗着对方的物件，坚挺邦硬，CC瞧着何九华如狼似虎的眼神一边享受一边发怵.... 

“躺好，别乱动”

他上次被日的时候，连连求饶 ，嗓子喊哑了，何九华都没射..... 

“emmmm....能不能就日一次”

“那不行，你的男宠得好好伺候伺候你”

CC欲哭无泪，夸他的话不记，净记这个，何九华什么时候变成一个大醋缸的，这感觉不大妙... 

“..............”

没等九C想出词回答何九华，何九华巨硕的性器已然从黑色的裤链当中钻出来，顺带出几根黑色粗长的毛，与其精干的细腰形成鲜明对比，明显粗重的气息喷洒在CC腿侧，一把拽过CC无骨般的手迫不及待放在自己的东西上，骇人的温度让CC鲜为人见的脸红了

“我自己又不是没有.....”

一边抱怨一边为何九华服务着，细细摩挲着坚硬的东西，五根指几乎笼不住整根性器，又大又圆的G头火热滚烫，下方的子孙袋也是又鼓又涨，CC忽然发现玩弄何九华的子孙袋有点上瘾

“诶，你别咬我啊...”

何九华突然隔着布料咬了CC乳尖一口，忽如其来的痛麻感迫使CC情不自禁抬起腿踢何九华一脚，结果刚一屈膝就被何九华扯住了脚腕，何九华整个人的腰身更为方便地挤入了CC双腿间，指尖撩拨似地划过CC大腿内侧，又是一阵轻颤... 

随着何九华身上的动作，不算细腻的衣料来来回回摩蹭着CC贴在裆部的东西，难耐至极，不过他的东西和何九华一比就显得秀气多了... 

没等喘匀气，何九华顺毛的脑袋就精准地钻入九熙半透的黑纱里，凉丝丝的鼻尖擦过CC平坦紧致的小腹以及稀疏的阴毛，激的CC习惯性往上一顶腰，自觉掉入虎口

何九华细碾而上一口咬住左侧的乳粒，温热灵巧的舌打着转舔弄啃咬，另一侧的胸则被何九华骨节分明的手揉搓掐捻着，“嗯..”没几下就惹得人轻哼一声

CC高挺起的腰身自觉送入魔爪，没等落下，何九华就顺着腰线探到了臀肉后方，不轻不重地揉了人臀瓣两把，虽然CC瘦，但臀肉特别丰满，手感十足松软美妙，而后顺着臀缝探进了禁地附近... 

“你今天怎么浪成这样了，看看这儿湿的..”

“....”

本来就是艳鬼，身体就易比其他人起反应，再加上是自己喜欢的人，就更容易沦陷了

其实刚一被碰，CC屁股后方就开始泛滥了，不断涌现的汁液迫使臀肉和布料粘连在一起，极度不舒服，所以CC这半天没少扭动腰身，何九华以为CC是在诱惑自己，落下一个个细密的吻印满了CC的细腰，但从本质上来看其实就是在诱惑他

CC的细腰，夺命的弯刀

何九华还故意拍了CC屁股两把，被拍打过的臀肉挺翘浑圆而饱满，从穴口沁出的透明汁液霎时乱溅沾满臀肉和何九华的掌心. 

“何九华！”

“怎么了？不喜欢？”

何九华将沾满汁液的掌送到CC面前，拇指与食指故意搓弄一番，拉出黏黏的细丝，CC没眼看，结果还带着余温的液体瞬间打落到CC腿跟，“何九华！你都从哪儿学的！.....”

“是不是想说怎么比你还骚？”何九华明显一点也不害臊，还趁机吻了CC嘴角一口，仰起头似在回味吻的味道

“这不你给我存内些资源，我都好好学习了么”

“看我多听你话”

“.....”九熙再次欲哭无泪，他为了让何九华开窍，可不是反过来用在他身上的啊，失策失策啊... 

然后何九华故意坏心眼地撩开CC下方所有遮挡，白白嫩嫩的长腿上霎时暴露在空气中，下方禁闭的粉嫩穴口被草芽戳弄的一紧一缩，还不断往外涌出汁液... 

“你小点动静，被人看见怎么办？”

CC红扑扑的小脸上方双眉微蹙，咬紧牙关咒骂何九华，何九华貌似完全不在意，脸这东西又不能当饭吃，于是就着CC大开的腿，食指一下精准到底捅入了穴内，CC倏地屁股一紧，紧致润泽的肠臂死死缴住何九华细长的指

规矩研磨几圈，何九华忽然曲起一个指节直捣敏感点

“啊.....”CC的声音忽然变得粘腻，灵巧的指将人抽插的浑身舒爽

何九华拨弄下两人多余的衣物 ，俯身亲了一口CC前方孤零零正在一股一股往外淌着清液的性器，另一只手的拇指则摩挲了铃口几下，没成想小东西更汹涌地往外冒出汁液，积聚的快感使得小巧的性器快速弹跳了几下

何九华十分满意地一口吞没性器，直达底部，突然皱眉，“你早上是不是没尿尿”，这句话让CC瞬间脸爆红，他其实憋了一早上了，现在又被何九华拉着干这事，突然这样一问，确实有点想尿尿.... 

但充血的阴茎没法让他现在去尿尿，所以味道有点大.... 

何九华火热的舌又开始吸附住CC的柱体上上下下，连同口水打湿几缕稀疏的阴毛贴附在人脐部下方，CC夹紧双腿求他慢点，没有用，连五分钟都没到，就喷射出一大股精液在何九华喉头。

“你又快了...”

“丫的，闭嘴！”

CC尿意渐浓，但刚射过的东西在何九华的爱抚下再次抬起了头，他觉得膀胱要爆了

结果何九华跪在CC大开的腿间，扶住自己的性器，让自己巨大的G头对准穴口，飞速挺进了一个头，紧致的穴道霎时被开发，温热柔软的粉嫩穴口吞吃着那东西，欲求不满。

前方的铃口在突如其来的快感下滴出几滴混杂着精液的尿液，何九华抬起CC的腰，瞬间一插到底，坚硬滚烫的东西再次碾过里头的软肉，一小股黄色的液体顿时从CC铃口喷了出来，溅到了自己胸前。

有力地律动让CC没法说出完整的话，只听见啪啪啪和噗嗤噗嗤的交合声，CC前方被顶弄得一小股一小股射出尿液，后方流淌出大量的蜜汁，顺着腿跟粘连在何九华小腹上

被九深一浅的抽送操干的有气无力，CC已经又射过两次，而何九华还在变大变硬，两条大腿也只能本能锁住何九华的腰

正在尽兴的时候，突然何九华一下拔出了自己的东西，连带着CC穴口喷出一股热液

一下翻转了CC的腰，让CC背对着自己跪在草芽上，而后用力掰开CC的臀瓣，失去爱抚却又不能闭合的穴口顿时明晰地对准了何九华的脸，就着流淌出的透明汁液，何九华再次一挺到底，前所未有的深度让CC的眼角挂上了雾气，更加深入的挺动和力度使得CC双腿间直立的阴茎失去控制，大量的尿液喷在腿侧，腹部和胯下的草芽也一同遭了殃

何九华不怀好意地一笑，伸手堵住铃口，被拦住的出口使得CC激的后穴一缩，只能开口求饶“求你，我不行了...放开它”

结果何九华不仅不放，还更加用力，堵着铃口的指还开始挑逗人的性器，前后一齐的快感使得CC再次高潮，何九华在几乎达到顶峰的时候，CC的小东西已经憋红了，随着一股热液直直喷洒在CC后穴深处，堵住前方的手终于松开

混杂着尿液和精液的东西胡乱溅喷

“何九华！以后你再碰我你就是狗！”

“汪.... .”


End file.
